


The Son, The Beautiful & Marvel

by SonGokuBlack



Series: Dragon, Bold and Marvel [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Flo gets along with Logans and Forresters, More characters to be possibly added, Phoebe Forrester alive, Tags to be added along the way, my au so age of consent is sixteen, so NO underage, three way crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGokuBlack/pseuds/SonGokuBlack
Summary: After experiencing the death of his loved ones, Junior starts a new life in a new country.
Relationships: Brooke Logan/Bill Spencer, Florence "Flo" Fulton/Wyatt Spencer, Katie Logan/Thorne Forrester, Liam Spencer/Hope Logan, Phoebe Forrester/OC, Ridge Forrester/Shauna Fulton
Series: Dragon, Bold and Marvel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778656





	The Son, The Beautiful & Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I hope you enjoy, this is my first three way crossover so i don't know what to expect. Kudos and Comment if you like and to suggest anything.

**Chapter One**

Phoebe Forrester was lucky she had put the belt on in Rick’s car when she had jumped in. during their heated argument and with Phoebe slapping Rick he had lost control of the car and crashed into the side of the road, Phoebe shudders to think what could have happened to her, the worst that she had suffered was she had to do physical therapy as she had damaged an area in her body that caused her to lose the ability to walk. She had also met someone fairly younger than her during her treatments at the hospital that was going under the same treatment as her. She had bonded with the boy over their shared love for music. The boy’s name as Phoebe had found out is Junior. She had found out that he was born into a family of martial artists and had been training for a few months until tragedy occurred, Phoebe remembers he didn’t go into too much detail and only said “the tragedy that occurred is why I’m in physical therapy.” Phoebe had respected his boundaries and never really asked for the reason for his treatments. The day had come where Phoebe had recovered before Junior as she had been doing her treatments a bit longer than Junior but she had still visited him until the day he had gotten better and was whisked away my CPS. Since Junior had not revealed his last name it made it too difficult for Phoebe to find him and it made her a little upset.

Junior is at a school called Los Angeles Highschool. The oldest high school in the southern Californian regions. Junior is not popular at all and the only person he would consider to be his friend is a female teacher named Georgia and he would always be by her side when she would be out for yard duty. This is a day when she was not on yard duty and Junior in cases like this would do well to keep himself hidden and make himself known when he knows someone of importance like teachers and staff would be looking for him. Junior would also consider Phoebe his friend but he hadn’t seen her in a lengthy amount of time and is unsure if she would still consider her a friend. There were a bunch of girls sitting below him. Junior prefers to keep himself hidden in the trees where no one would think to look for him. He had been targeted by bullies on his first day starting and automatically hid from them due to the mental stress he was still under. Then came Georgia Smith by talking to her and getting to know her a little had helped him.

‘did you hear?? Apparently, Forrester Creations is going to select a random textiles class for a field trip.” One of the girls says. Junior doesn’t look down but he is interested in the conversation if he remembers right Phoebe is a Forrester.

‘Really?? Oh, I hope our class is chosen!’ another girl exclaims. The girl group begin bickering about other things and Junior decides to tune them out. They eventually move on and Junior leaps out of his spot and lands with a soft thud on the ground. He would see if Georgia is in her office. He had only been there once and she shares it with another teacher named Jennifer. Junior approaches the office and knocks on the door. He senses there is only one person in the office at the moment and it is indeed the woman he wants to hang out with. Georgia answers it and with a smile lets Junior in the office.

‘What brings you by?’ Georgia asks.

‘Eh…didn’t know what else to do so I thought I’d pop by.’ Junior answers as he sits down.

‘So…I’ve never really asked…what’s it like living at the…orphanage?’ Georgia asks. Junior notes that the tone of her voice that she feels a little nervous asking the question as if he would become irked at the question.

‘It’s okay I suppose, it’s comfortable…nice.’ Junior answers. There’s a silent pause.

‘Did you hear about that Forrester Creations thing?’ Junior asks.

‘Yes, I’ve heard, apparently they’ve decided to choose a textiles class to come for a field trip to their place.’ Georgia answers.

‘So, when is this field trip? I’m full of anticipation…for personal reasons I shall not divulge.’ Junior says. They discuss some more minor things such as a little bit about Junior’s past and he had to pretty much lie to Georgia, he felt bad about it but there was no way she could find out what he really is. There are people still out there that would love to try and kill him f they knew he was still alive and kicking. The bell rings signaling the final class of the day which is art and they’re doing the drawing unit where they would practice to draw every class.

Junior leaves class and the students walk to their waiting parents that are there to pick them up. Junior watches them he shakes his head and tries not to let his emotions get the better of him as he walks alone to the orphanage where he resides. His route takes him past Beverley Hills and past a few shops which he looks at from time to time. He liked it, the shop keepers always said hi and he says hi back, it’s something he enjoyed.

**_KABOOM!_ **

He’s knocked to the floor. It’s clear to Junior that this afternoon just won’t be the one that he always expects to have. He’s up on his feet and uses his senses to find out who exactly caused the explosion. _What ever this thing is it has a considerable amount of ki._ Junior thinks. He realizes with horror that the thing he is sensing is very, very close. He looks up and see a big green creature with an aura of fire. _I’ve heard of this, Norman Osborn A.K.A Green Goblin, what’s he doing here??_ Junior takes not that The Goblin doesn’t have any valuables on him. _So, he’s drawing someone out._ Junior had a feeling he might have to let the world know that Son Goku Jr isn’t as dead as the world thinks. More people enter his senses and he see a man in red and gold armor with a jet following him.

‘The Avengers, huh…’ Junior decides to get close to the action to see if he could help people get to safety. He can hear the roars of the beast and the fighting between the group of heroes. Junior manages to get two people to safety. He then decides to flee the scene when he senses those were the last two people in the danger zone. Before he could even attempt to leave the scene, the Goblin had landed in front of him from jumping away from the Avengers.

‘Oh fu-’ The Goblin grabs him by the head and throws him through a building that is already on fire and damaged by The Goblins rampage the building then collapses on top of him.

‘that’s the last civilian you’ll kill today!’ Iron-Man thunders as eh fires missiles, rockets and rupulsor blasts at the beast.

In the rubble of the building Junior stirs. He had been knocked out by the throw and the combined force of the building collapsed on top of him. He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he wakes up. _Dammit, either he’s really strong or I’ve become far too weak…definitely the later, I might need to start my training regime again._ Junior thinks. He digs himself out of the rubble.

‘Goddammit…where is he?’ an explosion of fire reveals where the beast is. _I wonder if I can still go Super._ Junior thinks.

‘HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!’ a yellow aura violently explodes and his hair turns golden and becomes spikey and his eyes turn an emerald green.

The Avengers are having a pretty hard time with Goblin, Natasha broke an arm and a leg, Clint’s hands broke effectively tarnishing his combat effectiveness just like Natasha and the only ones remaining are Tony and Steve, Thor is off world and somehow the Goblin had overpowered Hulk.

‘Back up shou-’

**_KRA-KOOM!_ **

The shock wave sends Steve to the floor. Tony lost control of his flight for a couple of seconds. The Goblin had been smashed into the floor and orange blood had oozed out of his mouth. He was still conscious, he got back up.

**‘WHO DARES STRIKE ME?!”** Goblin roars in his demonic sounding voice.

‘I Dare.’ The Golden Warrior states. He rushes at the beast and proceeds to beat the creature unconscious with more hits than he’d like to admit.

The next day Junior wakes up and examines the bandages he had placed on himself. He would have to change them and they were pretty stained with his blood. _Too bad Senzu Beans don’t exist anymore._ Junior thought as he got dressed. He had woken up feeling minimally stronger. _I wonder how the boost will be when I’m fully healed._ Junior wonders. He proceeds to school in hopes no one had seen him being thrown into the building. Miraculously no one had seen him being tossed like a rag doll into the damaged café. He had decided today he would be devoting his afternoons to a few hours of training every day. 

‘Did you see what happened yesterday?!” Georgia asks as she walks up to Junior.

‘Yeah...I unfortunately in that area yesterday.’ Junior replies.

‘Oh my gosh!! Are you okay??’ Georgia asks full of concern.

‘Yeah, thankfully the only things I sustained was a couple of scratches.’ Junior lies. he did sustain scratches to his face but obviously that wasn’t the only thing that littered his body.

‘Thank goodness, I would hate to think of you becoming seriously injured, after all I’d say we’ve become friends.’ Georgia replies.

‘Friends huh…I’d never thought of it that way.’ Junior says with a small smile. The day proceeds to Junior’s liking, him being left alone by the majority of the school populace and him being able to do think about what sort of training he’ll be unleashing upon himself.

‘Alright kiddos, I’ve got an announcement!’ Junior’s textiles teacher says. _I think I know what she’s about to say._ Junior thinks to himself as he looks out the window. As the teacher reveals the class’s field trip to Forrester Creations, Junior can’t help but reminisce of the time he spent with Phoebe when he was getting treated. The laugh they shared, the smiles. She was his light as cliché as it sounds. Junior couldn’t help but hope he’d get to see Phoebe Forrester again. 


End file.
